Universal
by Rashini Mira
Summary: "She was my most important person. She was loved. I was not. She was cared. I was not. She was strong. I was not. She was happy. I was not. I was the opposite of her. I thought she would not betray me. She gained my first love's affection, her parents and everyone she knew. She was happy. Now I'm going to be happy. I'm going to control them like puppets." - Mikan


**U** N **I** V **E** R **S** A **L**

 **Warning** : This story contains **Suicidal Themes**. **Extreme Bullying. Self-Harming. Racism. Depression. OCD.  
Read on your own risk.**

 **Universal:** relating to or done by all people or things in the world or in a particular group; applicable to all cases.

* * *

 _ **Chapter One – The Second Daughter**_

 **Favouritism** : The practice of giving unfair preferential treatment to one person or group at the expense of another.

She sucked onto the, orange flavored, lollipop. Her golden eyes sparkled with interest than usual as the pair of orbs skimmed over the dirty, yellow page.

She overheard the specific word, favouritism, being spoken out softly almost like whispering by the maids. Well, the word was related to her big sister, apparently, according to them her big sister is receiving favouritism. However, she did not quite understand the meaning of the said word.

She was about search more about the word, favouritism, but the harsh knock on the door alarmed her. Hurriedly, she kept the dictionary under her pillow. After another knock on the maple wood door, she became quite fast in her actions.

"Yes? Who is it?" She questioned, her pale, milky white hands shivering as if it was cold outside, however, it was scorching hot outdoor as it is summer.

"It is, I, your older sister." A soft and simple voice spoke out; she quickly scurried to the door. She opened the door without further questions. A smile graced her rosy lips, when she scanned the beautiful person in front of her. The person in front of her, however, did not smile much as she did, but, she did smile a bit. Just not to feel guilty.

"Younger sister greets older sister a good morning." The bright smile on the younger sister's lips almost blinded her caramel eyes. She wanted to shield herself from the bright smile, but, it would be rude to do so.

"Good morning to you to." The elder sister forced a smile on her lips; she ate in the disheveled of her younger sister with disdain. The elder sister, once again, faked a smile and tucked a strand of shiny, raven hair behind her small ear.

"Younger sister questions why elder sister has come to visit her." She questioned, scratching her hair nervously.

The elder sister gulped at the commoner-like action her sister had just performed. The certain action made it look like she had head-lice accompanying with her bird's nest like hair. It was such a disdain! Why couldn't her younger sister be more quintessential?

"Well, I have come to inform you that our parents wanted to meet us." The younger sister started to bounce happily at the news with a big smile on her face.

It was after twelve months they were finally seeing their parents. Little did she know, her elder sister met her parents every day.

Trying not to burst her younger sister's bubble, the elder sister quietly walked out of the room. She made a mental note to tell her parents to not scold her disheveled appearance. She sighed, what did she do to deserve this?

The younger sister, hurriedly bounced to her small vanity table made for the eight year old her. She brushed her hair, softly so that the lovely curly rings would not be straightened out. She quickly took the big red bow and wore it on her head. She took out a white halter-v dress with pink polka dots and a red bow covering her waist possessively. She was glad for she had kept this dress for an occasion like meeting her parents.

She twirled in front of the mirror, her small, pink pair of heels clanking onto the tiled floor softly. A smile adorned her soft red lips, she looked quite adorable today! Nodding at her appearance happily, she stepped out her cage-like room where she was confined in.

She bounced through the maze-like corridor until she reached the wooden door with gold dragon magnificently on the door. The guards reached out for the knob but she nodded her indicating a silent no.

She was not ready. Not ready to face her parents. Her parents never really paid her attention. They didn't care whether she ate. Nor did they care whether she lived. She blinked away the incoming raid of tears.

She finally made up her mind. She nodded at the guards to open the door.

The guards smiled at the adorable young girl pitifully and lovingly. They knew how much this little girl had on her shoulders. If they were to endure something like this at her age, they would break down in a minute. She was admirable but dangerously stubborn.

She, Mikan Sakura Yukihara, would face her parents. She will meet them eye-to-eye and spend time with them.

The bright light emitted from confides within the door was so bright that she closed her eyes. And when she opened her eyes, she absorbed the room which spelled, smelt, felt and looked like heaven for her.

* * *

Written by : Rashini Mira  
Adopted from : Katherine Kalissa Amara  
Credits to : Katherine Kalissa Amara

* * *

Hello guys. Please review or add this story to your favourites. I skipped lunch to write this story.


End file.
